Normal Human
Normal Human is an AJHQ employee whom was originally introduced in October of 2018 in this post, and their name was shown in the same tags as such post, that nwame bweing Normal Human. Appearance Normal Human is a humanoid cat that appears to be in their early 20s who has white and grey fur. They are wearing dark purple and blue polka-dotted overalls over a black long sleeved shirt. They also are wearing a blue bow tie that has a bell in the middle of it. Shortly after overexposure to The Hive, however, their appearance was altered to simply look like a silhouette of their regular self Known Personality Being an employee of Layer 13, they are forced to be isolated most of the time, though unlike most of the other employees on the Layer, Normal Human craves socialization and is thrilled once they can use the company's internet and when they spot ?? because of this desire. Normal Human has also been shown to be very trusting, especially towards Bigfoot and The Boss. Though Normal Human does state several times they are afraid of The Boss and their power. They tend to be afraid of a lot of things, actually, such as fighting or "The Bees". When afraid, they tend to act a bit upset then usual. Finally, Normal Human loves to "spweak in a swort of hewwo spweak, as well as pwut emwojis swuch as thwis ≧◡≦ in their rweplies and pwosts! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧" Lore The only information we have of how Normal Human (and by extension, the other employees on Layer 13) were employed from Andrew's post , who claimed that they were lost and mistook the office for the convention building. As said before, the first few posts they make are about how happy they are about the internet working, as well as referring to the current place they resided in as, "this empty void". They also briefly complain about how they aren't able to make their own personal account, and how they'll have to use the main blog for their posts. After stating this, Normal Human doesn't make any posts for 2-3 months until suddenly posting again in January of 2019, stating that they were too busy to post anything. They make a few posts, including one that reveals the name of Andrew, and admitting how they think many of the employees whom work at AJHQ are bad at their jobs. They yet again don't post for several months until June, which is when they start being much more active in their posting then usual. They start with a post rambling about how they had an awful dream about people being thirsty for National Geographic, referencing the trend of making him sexy that had been going on in the Jamblr community at the time. After answering a few unimportant anons, Finch attempts to lie to Normal Human, to prevent them from realizing that they were not dreaming, and people thirsting over Nat Geo was reality. Normal Human temporarily believes Finch, but is quickly met with an anon whom state that they are horny for him. This upsets Normal Human, who insists that he is [https://playanimaljam.tumblr.com/post/185444678950/national-geographic-big-segzy "A VEWY EVWIL MAN!! THWAT IS DWEFINITELY NOT SWEXY OF HWIM!"] . After an anon calls the boss a liar and fool, Normal Human attempts to warn the Anon of The Boss's powers, and of how dangerous they are. Finch insists that The Boss is weak as well as not terrifying, and calls Normal Human a coward. This further upsets Normal Human, and they proceed to go on a rant about it, mentioning that their work area is a nightmare, how they constantly have deal with "mutations", and yet again how they live in a land that is completely void. They also show concern for Finch and the other Jammers, hoping The Boss wont do anything to them. While going on this rant, they are interrupted by The Bees, and start to panic and search for a bottle of bleach to throw at them. After a few minutes of searching, Normal Human finally finds one, and does exactly that. The bleach bottle (Called a bleach bomb by ?? later) explodes, wiping out the swarm of bees. They triumphantly exclaim "FWUCK the bwees". After dealing with the bees, they reply to Finch one last time, telling them to be cautious of The Boss, even if they are a National Geographic Fucker. They then attempt to stop Eric from fighting National Geographic. Normal Human even stops using their typing quirk hoping that Eric will listen, but they are unsuccessful. After their interaction with Eric, they say the employees can be really frustrating sometimes, and quickly fall asleep. The next day, they state they want to move their office, and tells everyone they will keep them updated. Normal Human suddenly sees someone in distance, that person revealing themselves to be ??. After talking with ?? for a little while, Normal Human convinces him to let them share an office space. After that, they are yet again silent for a while, only responding to questions occasionally, as well as mentioning Andrew and how he attempted to murder them once in one of their many answers. They also make a few comments in AAAAAAAAAAAA's and Andrew's argument, trying to make inputs such as how they like getting 50 cat facts or how they should stop fighting. None of these matter to them and Normal Human decides it would be best for them to go to sleep. Category:AJHQ Employees Category:Logoheads